A Simple Piece of Paper
by MadnessxDubstep
Summary: One-shot, Lemon :3, Yaoi. This my first post and ShixuoxIzaya. Thanks for reading!


**My my, this will be my first fan-fiction and my first ShizuoxIzaya I hope you enjoy. One-Shot. Don't like don't read, please. **

' My dear Shizu-Chan, I have some things to discuss with you, would you be so kind as to come to my apartment, so we can do so, please?

Love Always,

Orihara, Izaya 3 '

Because of that note, that small piece of paper, Hewijima, Shizuo was VISTING Izaya! "That flea!" Thought the blonde as he sat on the the subway. He cursed said flea over, and over, though, he couldn't help but wonder what Orihara wanted.

As Shizuo stepped off the subway and set off to Izaya's apartment, he felt butterflies in his stomach. "What the hell?!" Though the ex-bartender as he felt his flish. Could he really be blushing for guy?! For that miserable bastard, no less! When he really thought about it though, women did irritate him quite a bit, but STILL!

Still dumbfounded, Shizuo had almost forgotten where he was at. Before he knew it, he had already arrived at his destination, and, to his astonishment, was ringing the doorbell.

A fimiliar voice came over the intercom. In an uninterested manner, Izaya spoke. "Yes?" "You wanted to speak with me, flea?" "Ah, Shizu-Chan!" His voice was immediatly filled with excitment. "Come right in!"

Hewijima stood in Orihara's doorway, rolling his eyes. "I thought I told you not to call m-"

"SHIZU-CHAN~!"

The shorter, black haired man threw his jacketed arms around the blonde, taller of the two. "Oh, I thought you'd never come!" He mused. "Get off me, flea!" "And quit calling me that!" He said , struggling to push Izaya, regaining his composer.

In an instant, Shizuo was slammed against the wall , his wrists being restrained by a pair of pale, smaller hands. Hewijima's face began to flush again as the informant's closed in on him. Izaya's lips brushed against Shizuo's ear as he whispered seductively "I need you, Shizu-Chan." "Now." The ex-bartender felt his pants tighten a bit. No! No, no, no! He saw NOT getting turned on by this, by this flea! "S-stop, Izaya." He stuttered out as best he could. "I can't stop, because I can't stop thinking about you. You have to be honest with me, and yourself, do you love me back?" Suddenly, Hewijima froze. Could it be? Could it be that Shizuo had fallen for Orihara, Izaya? "Y-yes, Izaya. I love you." Replied the blonde, in shock. With lust filled eyes, Izaya completely closed the gap between the two and as their lips locked, Shizuo fwlt a wave of happiness and lust wash over him making it impossible to control himself. He grabbed Izaya by his coat and pulled him closer. Izaya was shocked and immediatly returned the favor by placing a hand over Shizuo's growing erection, earning a moan from his blonde lover. A string of saliva apeared and disappeared as the pair pulled apart. "Please, Shizuo." The now vunerable Orihara said, looking up at Shizuo with almost pleading crimson eyes. This sight that the blonde couldn't stand and he once again allowed himself to submerge in lust that engulfed his body. He lead Izaya to the informant's bedroom and pushed him onto the bed "Shizuo!" Moaned Izaya as the blonde took out his partner's growing erection and pumped it slowly. "Oh SHizuo!" The informant practically screamed as Hewijima enveloped Izaya's member in his warm, wet mouth. His tounge caressing it sweetly. The blonde could taste the pre-cum on the head of Izaya's penis. Shizuo, to Izaya's dismay, removed his mouth from Orihara's dick and brought his face to the informant's. They were coverved in a thin sheen of sweat and were blushing deeply. They began removing each other's clothing. "H-hurry Shizu-Chan." "I'm trying, love." He said gently. The bodyguard held two fingers to the informant's mouth. "Make sure to get them nice and wet and don't tense up so so it'll hurt less." "O-okay." Izaya licked the blonde's fingers until they were wet, Shizuo placed them slowly into the brunette's entrance. "Ah!" Izaya moaned half out of pain. "K-keep going, please," Izaya panted. The blonde obeyed and continued for a few minutes, but his erection became painful. "I-Izaya.." the bodyguard said. Knowing what his lover meant, the informant took Hewijima's pulsing hard in his pale hand and pumped it at a slowly quicking pace. "Ahh~ Izaya~" moaned his lover. With a seductive smile grin Izaya planted small kisses all over the man's body, from his mouth, to his jawline, to his neck, and chest. Biting softly over more tender parts, stopping just above his member, enjoying the bodyguard's every shudder. Carefully, Orihara licked the head of Shizuo's dick causing his lover to moan deeply and beads of pre-cum to develop. Taking Shizuo into his mouth. Izaya decided to try something different. _"I wonder if I can get him to say my name any louder~"_ thought Izaya, slyly. As he continued plesuring his lover, Orihara quickly deep throated Shizuo sending a blast of ecstacy over the blonde "Izaya~!" Yes, the informant was very pleased with this, so he did it again, and agian. The ecstacy was so overwhelming that the ex-bartender instantly came in the brunette's mouth. The black-haired man swallowed it all. "Delicious~" said Orihara, with a sinister grin. "But we aren't finished, Shizu-Chan~!" Shizuo flushed deeply and felt another eretion come on as Izaya rubbed Hewijima's cock and kissed his his neck sweetly. Switching positions, back to the blonde being on top, Shizuo kissed Izaya's thighs and gently put his cock and gently put his cock in the brunette's shaft, earning a small yelp. Izaya moved his hips in time with Shizuo's, filling the pair with lust. Pumping Orihara's hard with a free hand, and thrusting into him became too much for Hewijima and he came, once again. "Ahhh~" moaned Izaya as Shizuo hit his sweet spot an he soon too, came onto th bodygaurd's chest, Shizu Removing himself from his partner, Shizuo collapsed beside Izaya. "I love you, Shizuo Hewijima." Whispered the informant, nuzzling into the blonde's neck. "Love you too, Izaya Orihara." whispered the ex-bartender as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. Soon, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Okay, so this started out as a story on my IPod, Please rate fairly. Thank you very much, MadnessxDubstep**


End file.
